Jason Buick
Jason Buick is the District 6 male in the 92nd Games and more. Infi Name: Jason Buick Gender: Male District: 6 Age: 16 Weapon: Short sword, fists, sickle Appearance: Jason stands 5'10 and is very normal looking. He is slightly muscular. Strengths/skills: Jason is very skilled in combat with his fists or other preferred weapons, using them efficiently. He is very strong, stronger than one from District 2. He is very fast, making him a good dodger and runner. Weakness(es): Jason is terrible at hiding. He is bad at hiding too. He is worst at ranged weapons. Personality: Jason is very quiet, but will stand up for himself if someone insults him or claims he's done something he hasn't. Backstory/History: Jason grew up as the normal boy, but had a troubling past. His father made him do a lot of physical labor and his mom was verbally abusive. His younger sister always got into fights and was often causing trouble. His older sister was however, kind to him. She helped him out on his problems, until she drowned in a lake. Jason was struck with anger at everything, shoving his little sister into the dining table and punching his worst enemy in the face, knocking him out. His dad beat him, and his mother yelled at him, and told him to cool it. He calmed down, but still missed his sister. He hit things as a way to rid grief, until he was fine again. On reaping day, his parents were silent, and just got him dressed nice to go into the games. Jason was ready for the worst, trying to help his little sister get through her first reaping. He knew he somehow was going in. When his name was called. He walked up, looking blank, but truly knew, he wasn't ready. Interview Angle: He will be a good converser. Bloodbath Strategy: Jason will participate and try to get a bag, and one of his weapons. He will kill anyone who gets in his way of escaping. Games Strategy: He will wander the arena, and kill tributes he is stronger than. ''' '''Token: thread Height: 5'10, 6'1 (Any games with victors) Alliance: Solo Games he was in In The 125th Hunger Games - Pippycat's First Tribute Games!, Jason was killed on Day 6 in the finale. He participated in the Bloodbath, and acheived a sword. He beat Amaya Selene to death with his bare hands and he escaped. He hid out on Day 2. On day 3, he went for water, where he found August Rose drinking water. He stabbed August, killing him. He hid until Day 6, when he was at the finale. He battle Elvira Raven, and she stabbed him in the stomach. However, Jason pinned her and sliced her over and over with his sword, killing her. But, Candy Orenson speared him from behind, killing him. Overall, he placed 4th out of 29th. In the The Water Games (92nd Games), he is currently still alive. He participated in the bloodbath, where he ran to the back of the cornucopia. He searched through a backpack, when his rival attacked him. He blocked the swing with his backpack, and knocked Matt's sickle out of his hand. Matt punches Jason in the ribs, but he throws Matt over a crate. Jason starts to stangle Matt, but Matt elbows him in the stomach and kicks him in the ribs. Jason grabs a dagger, elbows Matt in the jaw, then pins Matt to a crate, where Jason precedes to stab him in the lower back over and over until he's dead. He picks up a shortsword, and parries a blow from Ruby Diamond who attacks him with a spear. He shoves her to the ground, and cuts her throat with his sword. He leaves the cornucopia and swims away. In The Golden Masked Alliance's Games (87th Hunger Games), Jason is still alive. He participated in the bloodbath, where he tackled Isabella Cloth. She shoved him off her, and Jason cut her leg with a sickle. Isabella cut his arm with a knife, before he shoved her into cornucopia wall. He searched in the back of the cornucopia for a shortsword, and he found two. He dual wielded them and saw Matt running away, as he chased him off. On day 2, it is likely he wandered the arena looking for Matt, but didn't find him. On day 3, it is likely he was in a part of the arena were it wasn't flooded, as he wasn't mentioned during the flood. Victims 125th Games: Amaya Selene (8), August Rose (7), Elvira Raven (2) 92nd Games: Matt Hamil (5), Ruby Diamond (1) Trivia *He is based off of a 74th Hunger Games tribute of the same name. Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes from District 6 Category:YourFavoriteSalmon's Tributes Category:Great placing tributes